danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenohira Tsuyoshi
|gender = Male |height = 188 cm (6' 1") |weight = 79 kg (174 lbs) |birthdate = December 21 |chestsize = 97 cm |bmi = 22.4 |mbti = ISFP |blood type = O |likes = Train traveling |dislikes = Romance |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Chaos |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • His karate dojo • Heavenly Born Academy • Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality= |marital status= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim = Yamazaki Sousuke |voice actor = Kamiya Hiroshi |creator = }} Tenohira Tsuyoshi (掌 剛 Tenohira Tsuyoshi) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of '|(混沌の紋章 Konton no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia. Tenohira is the (超高校級の「空手家」''chō kōkō-kyū no “karate-ka”'') who has reached the black belt level in young age. His uncontrollable terrifying power is the reason why he choose to learn karate in order to tame and use his power properly. History Early Life Tenohira lives with her sister after their parents passed away. Her sister is ten years older than him and married when he entered junior high. It was a very rough past for him, not because his parents passed away since he was very young, but because his sister's husband joins their family, his and his sister's life become a chaotic ride of life. His sister's husband is a successful business owner who decided to marry her only because he didn't want to hear his sister crying out loud asking for responsibility after he accidentally made her pregnant. Tenohira's big sister is madly in love with him, but the latter doesn't have any romantic feelings towards her, only sees her as a sex toy, and he even treated her like a slave. Violence in the household is often happened, and Tenohira can't bear to watch his lovely and kind big sister being treated like an utter trash by her own husband, so he decided to step up for her for countless times. However, his sister doesn't like when he told her to divorce her husband, saying that "love is what matter!", which he doesn't understand at all. Until the point where Tenohira was sent away from their homes, forced to live alone in a rented apartment in the downtown. All contact to his sister is blocked, so he never meets or calls his sister ever again, until he heard the news of his sister's death. He was very frustrated, and feel furious because he blamed his brother-in-law for her death. Unfortunately, the only "thing" that he received from his is her sister's son, while his brother-in-law now went overseas never try to atone for his sins. Since this incident, Tenohira grows a strong hatred toward fake/shitty adults, making him hating the idea of "blinding love" because that was the reason behind his sister's death as well. Now, he lives with his poor unfortunate nephew, raising him like his own brother. During this time, he had joined a karate dojo and practiced his skill until he succeed his master's dojo despite his young age. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' Tsuyoshi 剛 means "sturdy" while tenohira (掌) means "palm of hand." Combined together could be translated as "The Sturdy Palm", a reference to his talent and power. Appearance Rikuya - Tenohira Tsuyoshi Fullbody.png|Tenohira's full appearance. Personality Tenohira Tsuyoshi can be described as the paragon of the absolute bad boy, or a badass character, a title which he openly admits that he is indeed can be included in that category. Why? This was a result of his past, where he gone through so much shit with shitty adults who messed up his past and treated him and his loved ones unfairly, making him as who he is today. He dislikes the majority of evildoer, who masked themselves as a promising politician, a pair of lovely parents, a kind teacher, hell he even hates some of teenagers nowadays that loves to bully those who are weaker than them. Tenohira can identify a person's true behavior after he spends some time with them, and he never feel disappointed when he discovers their actual hidden "bad" true nature because he never expect something good to come from these kind of people. Basically, he is done with anyone that he meets, thus he can only trust himself. The soul of rebellion in him is too strong, but fortunately he can suppress his feeling to murder people who are included in his black list. Practicing karate; that's the answer for him to control his overflowing emotion, and eventually to manage his bad boy character. Not only that, Tenohira, at his young age, has became a smoker and an alcoholic. Sometimes he does strip dancing when travels even though he is not so good at it and it can ended up a little bit awkward. Talk about being a bad boy, yeah? Let's stop to talk about him being a bad boy and let the author explains about another side of him, 'kay? Tenohira shows no fear in any kind of condition, even when he is put inside a mutual killing he managed to do things accordingly with a cool head and calm nature, very surprisingly. Learning karate helps him out on how to make a right judgement most of the times, and he never regret his commitment and the deed that he had already done in the past. Talent Super High School Level Karate Master The basic of Tenohira's success in the martial arts karate are his unrivaled power level and his discipline in learning. Before he practiced karate, he is known for hospitalizing many people who opposed him, leaving them in heavily injured state. In his record, similar to Mukuro Ikusaba, never sustains any injury during his junior and high school life. However, this power can't be control by Tenohira himself. Due to his malice and destructive power, people refer him as "God's Hand". Upon practicing karate, Tenohira could maintain his power level. It is rumored that his master sealed his power away. Creation and Development This is what the author imagine him initially, now that he already scrapped this personality idea though. Relationships Quotes List of Roleplay *The Introduction Day - The Second Group. *Heavenly Born Academy x Extremist Arc, a collaboration with Bubble featuring Killing City Life Survivors. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep him alive or dead? No more dying martial arts practitioner. Execute him, please. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that he'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? Definitely a survivor. Wouldn't it be ironic if someone overpowered and eventually killed him? Oopsie doodles! He killed someone accidentally due to his uncontrollable power! An unexpected mastermind. Trivia *Tenohira's face claim is Yamazaki Sousuke from . *His alias, "God's Hand" is actually a reference to a Persona god-tier battle spell. Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Capricorn Zodiac Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Featured Articles Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Talent: Karate Practitioner